The loss of human hair for a person is common and can occur for various reasons, such as, but not limited to balding over time, medical illness, medical treatment, etc. The use of wigs and other device to disguise the baldness are well known. The present invention provides an advancement concerning the use of the hats as a device or means for hiding a person's baldness and provides a novel approach for securing synthetic hair to a hat, with the synthetic hair appearing to be real hair of the person wearing the hat.